Our Dissemination and Public Health Practice core will also ensure that we effectively bridge the gap between scientific discovery and getting new knowledge to the provider, patient, health policy, and residential communities that can use them. We believe that active participation of community organizations is central to conducting population-based research and developing successful interventions.